


now i'm covered in you

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Time Period: Ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: “Tomorrow, huh?”“Tomorrow,” Aziraphale said reluctantly.“Wish I could be there.”“No you don’t.”Crowley shook her head. “No, I don’t. Wish you didn’t have to be there, though.”“It’s my wedding, dear. I have to be there.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	now i'm covered in you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Femslash February. The prompt was "wish." I chose to write an ambiguously historical human au based on "ivy" by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> Title is from "ivy" of course.

It was cold. Too cold to be sitting outside, and yet, there Aziraphale sat, on a bench in the graveyard behind her fiancé’s estate. Crowley shivered next to her, wrapped up tightly in her thick coat. She was gripping an open bottle of wine which they’d been sharing.

Aziraphale held out her hand and Crowley passed her the wine. Crowley’s horse whinnied quietly over by the big oak.

“Tomorrow, huh?”

“Tomorrow,” Aziraphale said reluctantly.

“Wish I could be there.”

“No you don’t.”

Crowley shook her head. “No, I don’t. Wish you didn’t have to be there, though.”

“It’s my wedding, dear. I have to be there.”

“Well, you don’t _have to_ be there.”

Aziraphale’s heart clenched painfully in her chest. This woman, the woman she loved, was all but begging her not to attend her own wedding.

“Crowley, I do.” She winced at her choice of words. “That is to say, I—my family needs this. I promised them I’d marry Gabriel. He’ll be a good husband.”

Crowley’s eyes grew dark. “If he so much as lays a hand on you, I swear I’ll kill him.”

“I don’t think it will come to that. It’s more of a business deal than a real marriage. I doubt he finds me very comely anyway.”

Aziraphale wasn’t happy throwing her life away so that her brothers and sisters could live comfortably. Alas, there wasn’t much of a choice. At least it didn’t seem as if Gabriel was after pleasures of the flesh with her. No doubt he would have mistresses, though surely he wouldn’t appreciate Aziraphale’s love and desire for her best friend.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. I would treat you better, you know.”

“Of course I know that!” Aziraphale replied fiercely. Not for the first time, she wished Crowley didn’t love her. It was painful enough to have her own heart broken, but to break Crowley’s as well was a punishment she didn’t deserve.”

“We could…we could go off together. Leave this blasted countryside. Get a flat in the city. Far away from that bastard who wants to take you away from me.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed. Her first instinct was to refuse. She was marrying Gabriel for a reason. A good reason, she told herself. “I wish I could.”

“S’not a no, is it?”

“I—“ She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t drop everything and run away with Crowley. No. Definitely not.

Crowley sighed wistfully. “Alright, angel. Kiss me goodbye, then?”

Aziraphale didn’t like the sound of goodbye. She made a split-second decision that would change her life forever.

“No.”

“Oh, alright. I guess I’ll see you around sometime.” Crowley stood up and gave Aziraphale a sad smile. She turned away and took a few crunchy steps across the icy ground.

Aziraphale watched her walk away, frozen to the spot. “No!” she shouted.

Crowley looked back, confused. Aziraphale finally managed to stand up. She dropped the bottle of wine on a ground and it made a soft _thunk_ and wine started running into the grass.

“No. No meaning yes. Yes, Crowley, I’ll run away with you. Take me away from this terrible place. I love you. I don’t care if we never come back.” She took off her engagement ring and flung it into the graveyard. It hit Gabriel’s grandmother’s headstone and bounced away, gone forever. Thank goodness.

Crowley’s face lit up like a light, which they were going to need if they stayed out much longer. “Are you sure, angel?” she asked, all the while grinning like she’d been given the greatest gift of her life. “I can’t promise you the luscious life you’d have here. I’ve got my horse and a few pounds, and that’s about it. But I’ve got vaults full of love for you. Say the word and I’ll release the floodgates.”

Aziraphale smiled so hard she cried a bit. “Take me away from here, my love. This is all I’ve ever wanted.”


End file.
